White day
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Coklat putih itu selalu membuatku menangis. Kehidupan Kuroko setelah Winter cup. Not Yaoi (Kuroko x Satsuki). OOC, dan lain-lain


Welcome in my story ^^

Fujimaki Tadoshi © Kuroko no Basuke

Yoshino Tada © White day

Rate T

Summary : Coklat putih itu selalu membuatku menangis. Kehidupan Kuroko setelah _Winter cup._ Not Yaoi (Kuroko x Satsuki). OOC, dan lain-lain

**Page 1**

-White day-

Sebatang coklat bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna putih, coklat putih itu masih menyisakan bungkus plastic _alumunium_ di setengah badan coklat, dan bekas gigitan nampak terlihat diujung coklat tersebut, gigitan mungil itu memiliki dua bekas gigi dari mulut seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja menggigit dan mengunyah coklat manis itu secara pelan, menikmati rasa coklat bercampur gurihnya susu yang lumer dimulut, bahkan giginya masih meninggalkan bercak coklat putih tersebut, membuatnya mengolah lidah membiarkan organ tulang lunak itu menyingkirkan semuanya. setelah memakan coklat putih itu beberapa lama, ia pun mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan coklat yang masih tersisa setengah kepada anak perempuan yang dari tadi melihatinya tanpa berkedip. Dan setelah anak laki-laki itu memberikan coklat yang nampak lezat itu, gadis itu tersenyum lepas menerimanya dengan senang hati.

_Cruush _tanpa berpikir panjang gadis itu menggigit dan mengunyah coklat berwarna putih itu. ia pun terbawa oleh kenikmatan _choco white _sebesar kepalan tangan itu, membuat keduanya tersenyum bersama. Waktu itu mereka berdua berada di taman kanak-kanak, anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan tersebut sama-sama memakai seragam lucu berdasi, menggendong tas dan tidak lupa topi bulat yang telah terpasang di kepala kecil mereka. Setiap hari mereka berdua pulang bersama, bergandengan tangan di jalanan sambil tertawa riang gembira.

Orang-orang yang melihat anak-anak itu akan tersenyum atas kelakuan mereka yang lucu, dan hal itu adalah waktu-waktu emas yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh anak laki-laki itu dan kini ia telah beranjak dewasa, menggunakan seragam **Seirin Highschool, ** berjalan membaca buku tanpa ditemani oleh sang gadis, teman semasa kecilnya. Buku bertulis _basketball _di cover depan itu mengilhami pria berambut biru muda dan berkulit putih tersebut, sambil tetap memperhatikan tiap kata di buku itu, ia melangkah maju, dari setiap langkah kakinya amat berarti. Tanpa melihat ke depan dia terus membaca buku bertema _sport_ tersebut.

_Jacket _berlambang emblem Seirin berwarna merah tertulis jelas di bagian depan (kecil) dan belakang (besar). membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya mulai tertarik, bukannya tidak **Seirin Highschool** yang sekarang sudah terkenal ke penjuru jepang. Mereka memenangkan kejuaraan _Winter cup_ setelah mengalahkan sekolah _favorite _**Rakuzan Highschool **di final. Berita itu tersebar luas dan menjadi trending topic di media social, Koran, majalah, dan semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan _intel_. Tetapi hasil itu memang pantas didapatkan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya dan kawan-kawan, mengingat mereka berlatih sangat keras, berjuang bersama sampai tetes keringat terakhir menetes dan tersenyum bersama ketika mereka bahagia karena telah memenangkan pertandingan dan murung bersama jika mereka kalah di pertandingan, semua itu telah mereka lalui dengan senyuman.

Kuroko masih berjalan membaca buku miliknya. Semua kenangan itu masih mengalir lembut di pikirannya, membuat ia tersenyum. Sesaat matanya terpejam sebentar dan ia membukanya kembali, mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang ia pegang ke arah depan dimana seorang gadis berambut merah muda berdiri di hadapannya. Melambai-lambai dan tersenyum, mungkin senyuman itu mengindikasikan bahwa _'kemarilah!'_ dengan langkah seribu Kuroko berlari ke arahnya sambil membalas senyumannya dan menutup buku yang sebelumnya ia pegang. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika melihat sesosok pria berambut biru tua yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Satsuki. Wanita yang tersenyum kepada Kuroko.

"Mungkin itu hanya imajinasiku saja" pikirnya sembari berjalan melewati mereka berdua, angin menghembus kencang saat itu, mengibarkan rok Satsuki. "Ehh!" ujar gadis itu yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Dihadapan sang kekasih Aomine Daiki.

"Bodoh!" ejek Aomine sambil menarik rok itu, kain berwarna putih itu pun turun setelah tangan besar dengan kulit sawo matang Aomine turun tangan. Namun gadis itu merasa bingung terhadap sifat Kuroko yang aneh akhir-akhir ini. mereka berdua hanya bisa melihati laki-laki berkulit putih itu dari belakang, menjauh dan menjauh sampai tidak terlihat oleh mata telanjang.

"Kenapa dengan Kuroko?" batin Satsuki.

-White day-

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa Kuroko langsung pergi ke tempat latihan, lapangan basket yang sudah dipenuhi oleh bola-bola berwarna merah tua, memiliki _line_ melengkung dengan pola. Bola itu sesekali meluncur ke ring seperti bola sepak yang ditendang dan menukik tajam ke gawang. Namun itu bukan ditendang melainkan di lempar, _shoot_ merupakan salah satu teknik dasar bermain bola basket yang sekarang ini telah diperlihatkan oleh sang kapten Junpei Hyuga. Laki-laki yang sudah duduk di kelas tiga itu telah memulai latihannya dari awal sambil menunggu rekan-rekannya datang.

Tidak lama setelah itu, beberapa anggota klub bola basket Seirin berdatangan, satu demi satu. Kagami, Kuroko, Izuki, dan lainnya pun mulai memasuki tempat latihan.

"Oh kapten! Kau terlihat semangat sekali ya!" teriak Koga sambil melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Dengan mengerutkan dahi karena terlalu lama menunggu, ia pun merasa sebal. Tanpa basa-basi laki-laki berkacamata itu melempar bola basket ke atas, semua orang pun melihati bola basket itu. dan memperkirakan dimana bola itu akan turun, dengan seksama dan mendangak bersama, mereka pun akhirnya menyadari bahwa bola itu telah melesat kencang ke arah mereka. Namun bukannya lari, mereka malah tetap diam, sampai pada akhirnya. _Bugh!_

_**Bola itu jatuh tepat mengenai kepala Koganei.**_

"Senpai!" seru Kagami sambil melepas kepergian Koga-senpai.

Arwah Koga pun melayang ke langit, sambil melambaikan tangan, ia tersenyum kepada semua orang yang berada di bawahnya. Bayangan Kagami dan lainnya pun buyar ketika…

"Kau pikir aku sudah mati!" teriak Koga yang terbengkalai di lantai lapangan bola basket. dan candaan itu berakhir, semuanya sudah mulai bersiap-siap untuk_ training._

"Yosh! Ayo kita semangat hari ini, ada laga persahabatan yang sudah menanti kita" tutur Hyuga memberikan suntikan moral kepada teman-temannya. Semuanya sudah berdiri di lapangan terkecuali Kuroko yang masih duduk di bangku cadangan. Di sudut gedung dan kursi penonton banyak dipenuhi oleh wanita-wanita yang mendukung team basket kebanggan SMA mereka. Tidak jarang teriakan-teriakan terdengar dari bangku-bangku penonton, padahal itu hanya latihan biasa namun diantara 1000 kursi yang tersedia di tempat latihan itu, 200 diantaranya telah diduduki oleh pendukung setia Kuroko dan lainnya dan kita tahu bahwa sebagian besar dari mereka adalah wanita.

_Kya! Kagami-senpai! Kya Izuki-senpai! Kya Kuroko-chan!_

Semua pemain Seirin mendengar teriakan itu, tapi ada yang aneh dengan kata-kata terakhir _'chan?'_ pikir Koga sambil menahan tawanya. Melihat itu Hyuga langsung melemparnya dengan bola basket.

"Yang serius Koga!" teriak pria berkacamata.

"Ya ya!"

Lalu datanglah, Kiyoshi Teppei dan Riko Aida. Mereka berdua menyapa Kuroko yang masih duduk di bangku cadangan. "-Kenapa kau tidak ikut latihan Kuroko?" tanya Riko. Riko adalah salah satu pelatih terjenius yang masih duduk dibangku SMA, dengan tangan dinginnya ia berhasil menghantarkan Seirin. SMA yang sebelumnya biasa-biasa saja menjadi SMA berprestasi dengan memenangkan _Winter cup_. _Woman coach_ itu masih ingin melanjutkan trend positif tersebut.

"Aku akan segera masuk ke lapangan" jawab Kuroko yang nampak lesu. Kiyoshi pun mendekatinya, duduk di sampingnya sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Apakah ada masalah?" tanya Kiyoshi sambil menatap muka Kuroko.

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa kok"

"Ohh, baguslah kalau begitu" senyum Kiyoshi-senpai. Kini Kiyoshi sudah tidak bisa bermain lagi karena salah satu tulang kakinya retak dan harus menjalani perawatan rutin setahun ke depan. Namun itu bukan masalah baginya, hanya melihat teman-temannya bisa bermain basket dengan senang saja, hatinya pun juga akan ikut senang.

Kuroko mengambil sepatu basketnya dari tas yang hanya dikhususkan untuk pemain Seirin. Lalu ia mengenakan _shocks_ berwarna putih yang memiliki panjang dua puluh lima sampai tiga puluh centimeter, sedangkan _shoes_ yang ia pakai bermerk _nike_ dengan warna putih mengkilap. Ia pun segera memakai rompi warna hijau untuk menyesuaikan antara team inti dan team cadangan. Laki-laki bermata biru itu disisih team inti. Ia pun masuk ke lapangan sambil mengenakan dua aksesoris hitam elastis yang melingkar di kedua tangannya. Saat dia memasuki lapangan, soray-sorey penonton pun tidak bisa berhenti. Berkali-kali suara-suara menggelegar meneriakan nama "Kuroko-chan!" teman-teman Kuroko juga tidak bisa menyangkal itu karena dengan bantuan dialah Seirin bisa menjuarai tournament _Winter cup _maka dari itu anak-anak perempuan banyak yang mengidolakannya dan disamping itu wajahnya yang imut menjadikan dia dipanggil _"Kuroko-chan."_

Setelah ia memasuki lapangan, perbedaan mulai terjadi, suasana hatinya yang sedang tidak baik menjadikan performanya juga ikut menurun. Beberapa kali midrectionnya bisa ditangkap dan dihalau dengan mudah oleh team cadangan. Membuat teman-temannya mulai memperhatikan dirinya.

"Ada apa dengan Kuroko?"

"Kenapa passingnya selalu dapat dimentahkan?"

Riko juga berpikir demikian, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang telah menganggu Kuroko. dan setelah beberapa jam berlangsung, akhirnya mereka pun mengakhiri latihan pada sore hari itu, semuanya berkumpul dan bersiap menerima dorongan moral dari _coach_ Riko. Menantikan apa kekurangan dan apa kelebihan yang akan disampaikan oleh Riko. Ditemani oleh Kiyoshi di sampingnya, ia mulai menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada masalah apapun untuk latihan kali ini, akan tetapi. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan cara bermainmu, Kuroko. tidak seperti biasanya, kau terlihat tidak berkonsentrasi dalam latihan tadi, banyak kesalahan yang kau buat dan mengakibatkan _blunder_ bagi team, kesalahan sekecil apapun akan mengakibatkan kerusakan koordinasi pada team dan hasilnya team akan merasa dirugikan yang berbuntut kepada kekalahan" tutur Riko yang sepertinya berlebihan.

"Hoi-hoi! Bukankah kau sudah berlebihan Riko, mungkin Kuroko sedang tidak enak badan, kita tidak tahu kan? Jangan asal bicara. Kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya"

"Aku mengerti, saya minta maaf. -Baiklah saya permisi dulu" ucap Kuroko sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, ia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya yang mengakibatkan dirinya tidak bisa bermain dengan baik hari ini. seraya berjalan keluar ia menggeruskan giginya, berpikir _sebenarnya_ _ada apa denganku?_

Melihat itu Kagami tidak tinggal diam, ia pun mengambil seluruh perlengkapannya dan berlari mengejar Kuroko. semuanya nampak panik dan cemas atas kejadian itu, dan tidak henti-hentinya sang kapten menyalahkan pelatih, berpikir bahwa wanita itu sudah keterlaluan kepada Kuroko.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau seperti bukan Riko saja!" kata Hyuga dengan nada tinggi. Kemarahannya sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi, melihat temannya tersakiti di depan matanya. Riko berusaha membela diri.

"Yang aku katakan sudah benar, itu adalah fakta yang aku amati dari latihan tadi"

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya, kau berlebihan!"

Melihat wajah menakutkan Hyuga, Riko hanya bisa terdiam sambil tetap menatap matanya. dan Kiyoshi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi Riko? kau harus minta maaf kepada Hyuga dan Kuroko nanti"

"He? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Sudah lakukan saja. Kau akan mengerti nanti"

"B-baiklah, aku minta maaf-"

"Kalau kau mengakuinya itu lebih baik, tapi jangan lupa untuk meminta maaf kepada Kuroko"

"Ya-ya aku tau" jawab Riko sambil menurunkan alisnya, lalu teman-teman yang lain pun tersenyum, suasana yang mencekam barusan sudah teratasi dengan waktu yang singkat, memberikan waktu bernapas yang panjang.

"Huhhh! Akhirnya berakhir juga!" ucap Furihata dan lainnya sambil menghembuskan napasnya bersamaan. Mereka pun hanyut dalam kelegaan yang hebat.

-White day-

Matahari mulai terebenam di arah barat daya langit, cahayanya mulai redup di telan oleh gunung yang menutupinya. Cahaya itu perlahan-lahan hilang, kini Kuroko sedang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh di trotoar jalan, ia masih memakai sepatu basket yang belum ia lepas. Dan pandangannya hanya tertuju ke dataran tanah yang ia langkahi, seakan-akan tanah yang terbuat dari beton itu mengikuti langkahnya dan berjalan bersamanya. Tangannya menggenggam erat pegangan tas miliknya pertanda dirinya sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Dari kejauhan nampak pria berambut merah tua yang menoleh kesana dan kesini mencoba mencari temannya yang pergi begitu saja dari tempat latihan.

"Dimana dia?" batin Kagami. dan ia melihat seseorang yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Kuroko telah berdiri diantara jarak yang tidak begitu jauh darinya, ia pun bergegas mengejar Kuroko.

"Tunggu Kuroko!" teriak Kagami dari kejauhan.

Mendengar teriakan suara yang tidak asing itu, Kuroko menoleh ke belakang dimana seorang monster bertinggi seratus Sembilan puluh centimeter telah berlari menghampirinya. Jelas saja Kuroko menganggap Kagami seorang monster karena matanya tiba-tiba saja menyala saga, dari sudut pandangnya. Kagami-kun mungkin marah terhadapnya. Namun Kuroko tidak melanjutkan langkahnya, ia masih diam di tempat menunggu Kagami mendekatinya.

Setelah dekat. "Ada apa, Kagami-kun?"

"Seharusnya a-aku yang mengatakan h-hal itu! k-kenapa kau m-meninggalkan tempat latihan begitu saja!" seru Kagami meluapkan seluruh emosinya. Tapi emosi itu dalam bentuk kekhawatiran terhadap rekan setim, apalagi mereka adalah pasangan emas yang sangat diandalkan oleh team, sehingga mereka sudah mengenal cukup dekat satu sama lain. Ia masih bernapas dengan ngos-ngosan, itu terbukti dari cara berbicaranya barusan.

"Tidak ada alasan apa-apa"

"Jika ada masalah cepat katakan kepadaku? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu"

"Gak ada kok serius" jawab Kuroko tersenyum manis. "Ayo pulang" ia pun melanjutkan jalannya.

"Hoi! Tunggu, apa benar tidak ada masalah apa-apa?"

"Benar-, aku akan bermain baik esok hari"

Merasa tidak ada apa-apa dengan Kuroko, Kagami pun tersenyum lega. Mereka berdua berjalan pulang bersama, dan tidak lupa mampir di restoran _corner street _dimana mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama disana. Selain itu Kuroko juga setiap harinya suka meminum _drink vanilla shake _yang sudah terkenal kenikmatannya dan Kagami ia menjajakan seluruh uang sakunya hanya untuk membeli dua puluh burger special ekstra pedas.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah duduk di kursi meja makan yang biasanya mereka jadikan tempat untuk mengisi perut sambil membahas pertandingan-pertandingan yang akan mereka jalani selanjutnya. sambil menyedot _vanilla shake _dari sedotan putih bengkok, Kuroko melamun pandangannya hanya tertuju ke meja kosong yang berada beberapa centimeter di depannya. Kagami masih mengunyah burger-burgernya dengan lahap, namun kenikmatan itu mendadak hilang setelah melihat Kuroko yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hoi?" ucapan itu tidak sengaja terucap dari mulut Kagami, memanggil Kuroko yang nampak acuh terhadapnya.

"Hoi?"

"Kuroko?"

"Kuroko!"

"Kuroko!"

Setelah dipanggil berulang kali, Kuroko langsung menyahut panggilan itu dan menatap Kagami. "Eh? Apa?" tanya Kuroko singkat, mimic wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi riang namun dingin. Dan akhirnya Kagami tahu, ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Kuroko.

"Aku tidak tahu permasalahan apa yang sedang kau alami, tapi hilangkanlah semua itu dan focus pada pertandingan selanjutnya, karena jika kau bermain dengan kondisi seperti ini. kita tidak akan bisa menang" tutur Kagami sambil menaruh burgernya.

Kuroko terdiam seribu bahasa, tak tahu yang ingin ia katakan kepada Kagami. dalam pikirannya ia menganggap semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan besok, laki-laki berambut biru muda itu sangat yakin bahwa dirinya akan kembali seperti semula. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap gelas yang ia pegang. Es batu berbentuk kotak berputar-putar di balik minuman putih bertabur meses coklat. dan gelas itu memperlihatkan sesuatu kepadanya, wajahnya terpantul di gelas kaca itu menimbulkan reaksi yang aneh. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri dengan wajah muram dan lesu.

"Eh? Ada apa denganku? kenapa aku nampak sedih?" tanya Kuroko kepada dirinya sendiri. kemudian ia menaruh gelasnya sembari berdiri.

"Maaf Kagami-kun, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang" ujar Kuroko sambil berjalan meninggalkan meja makan tersebut. Kagami hanya terdiam sambil menatap kepergiannya.

Kejadian esok hari itu adalah sebagian besar dari permasalahannya, melihat gadis kecil yang dulu selalu menganggandeng erat tangan kanannya berjalan bersama pria lain. _"Kau bohong!" _Kuroko berusaha merubah segalanya agar kejadian masa lampau bisa kembali terulang lagi namun dia terlambat, semuanya berubah ketika dia sangat acuh kepadanya beranggapan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kuroko tidak peduli terhadap Satsuki yang telah menunggu lama jawaban darinya. Disaat gadis berambut panjang itu menunggu dengan sabarnya, Kuroko hanya focus bermain basket dan basket, selalu basket yang dipikirannya hanya basket, tidak tahu kapan waktu yang diluangkannya untuk Satsuki, sahabat terbaik sekaligus orang yang ia cintai, ketika final berakhir dia langsung bergegas mencari-cari Satsuki, berlari dan berlari mengejar cintanya, orang yang benar-benar ia cintai. Sampai dia bertemu dengan dua orang di tengah kegelapan yang sedang menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Dia melihat Aomine dan Satsuki. Perasaannya benar-benar hancur pada saat itu, kehampaan telah mengalir secara menggila dipikirannya. Tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan, dan tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan, terdiam. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Kebahagiaan ketika ia memenangkan _Winter cup_ mencair tak berarti, semua kesenangan itu hilang tak berbekas menyisakan luka dalam di hatinya. Itu adalah kejadian satu tahun yang lalu, Satsuki sudah menjelaskan semuanya. dan Kuroko hanya bisa menerimanya dengan lapang, kenyataan memanglah pahit tapi ia masih berpikir ke depan dan menahan air matanya supaya tidak keluar membasahi pipinya sekali lagi.

Namun ketika ia mencoba melupakan semuanya, _memory _indah ketika masa kanak-kanak tiba-tiba saja terulang kembali di pikirannya, berusaha menjawab rasa putus asa pada dirinya dan mencoba untuk merebut Satsuki, rasanya dia ingin menggenggam tangan hangatnya lagi, seperti yang mereka lakukan dahulu.

Malam hari telah tiba, lamunan itu menghilang ketika dia sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah dan membukanya tanpa tenaga. Ia melepas sepasang sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata apapun, ibu Kuroko yang melihati putranya itu nampak cemas.

"Kuroko-chan? Makan malam mu sudah ibu siapkan di meja makan" teriak ibunya dari ruang makan, Kuroko yang mendengarnya dari balik pintu kamar hanya bisa terdiam sambil menyelorotkan tubuhnya di balik pintu, ia pun terduduk dan menunduk seperti orang yang tidak mempunyai semangat untuk hidup.

"Maaf Kuroko-chan, sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu, karena aku sudah berpacaran dengan Daiki-kun, maaf ya"

Detak jantung berdenyut dengan cepat. Untuk sekali lagi kerapuhan itu mendatanginya, mata birunya sudah tidak kuat menahan air mata yang berlinang di kedua matanya, ia menangis tapi dari mulutnya tidak keluar suara apapun, malam hari itu kesunyian dan keheningan menjadi pendukung besar bagi Kuroko untuk menangis. Tidak selamanya dia akan menyembunyikan air matanya, dan inilah saatnya dia mencurahkan semua rasa sakit yang selama ini telah ia derita. Penyesalan yang tidak kunjung usai, semua itu hanya dia yang bisa merasakannya.

-White day-

Dan tanpa tersadar matanya sayu tertutup, terpejam dalam kelelahan yang membuatnya dengan mudah menyentuh dunia mimpi, Kuroko pun tertidur di balik pintu sambil tetap bersandar dengan perlengkapan sekolah serta basketnya yang masih ia kenakan.

Lalu…. Ketika….Coklat putih….Ia makan….

"Enak sekali! aku habiskan ya!"

"Hee? Jangan aku masih mau"

Satsuki berusaha menggoda Kuroko kecil dengan berlari-lari membawa coklat putihnya. Kuroko pun mengejar Satsuki yang berlari dengan lincah dan gesit.

"Satsuki-chan! Berikan coklat itu! aku masih lapar!"

"Ambil saja sendiri" sambil berhenti sejenak, gadis manis itu mengejek Kuroko dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik kulit bagian bawah matanya. merasa dipermainkan Kuroko kecil menangis, air matanya keluar dengan deras membasahi kedua pipi lembutnya.

"Kembalikan! Aku bilang! Hiks hiks hiks" teriaknya seraya tetap menangis dengan suara keras. Tidak disangka-disangka anak laki-laki itu mudah menangis di depan anak perempuan, melihat Kuroko-chan sampai seperti itu, Satsuki merasa kasihan ia pun berjalan mendekatinya dan mengembalikan _choco white_ itu kepada Kuroko.

"Ini jangan menangis lagi ya, aku cuma bercanda kok" kata Satsuki tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih.." jawab Kuroko sambil menerima coklat itu, lalu tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik oleh Satsuki.

"Ehhh!?"

"Aku pegang tanganmu ya!, supaya Kuroko-chan berhenti menangis lagi, tehe!" kedipan mata nakal dipertunjukkan oleh Satsuki, dengan mata berbinar-binar Kuroko membalas senyumannya dan terlihat wajahnya yang sangat memerah.

"Hmph!" balas Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kuroko masih tertidur pulas bersandar di pintu, di dalam tidurnya itu ia tersenyum, air mata kebahagiaan mengalir membasahi pipinya. Hanya pada saat itulah ia merasa bahagia, penyesalan yang berlarut-larut menghilang begitu saja. Dan itu hanya bisa ia temukan di alam mimpi.

**TBC**

**Page 1 END**

Maaf banget masih hutang banyak tapi malah bikin story baru, /d gampar. xD

Jika masih kurang akan saya tambahkan wordnya dan jika reviewnya lebih dari 7 akan saya lanjut story ini hehe xD

N/A: Terima kasih sudah membaca, jika masih ada typo dan alur kecepatan, bilang ya, saya akan perbaiki lagi, sampai jumpa ^^


End file.
